beytopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Eon Atlas
Eon Atlas is a young man who lives in Beytopia. He resides in the city of Beytropolis. He is the only known Pulse Manipulator. Background History Eon grew up as an orphan. He has grown in Beytropolis his whole life. Many of the villagers and citizens are very familiar with him. Eon vaguely remembers his mother and father. Growing up in his early years, Eon Atlas discovered he is a, as he calls himself, a pulseman, someone who has the abilities of Pulse Manipulation. Physical Appearance Eon is a fair muscular healthy young man of average height. His skin is a slight tan. His eyes are a glistening light blue. Eon's hair is a very dark yellow. His outfit is either white t-shirt with a short khaki jacket with dark arm sleeves and shorts with bandages on his legs with sandals, or pretty much the exact same, except he replaces the khaki jacket with a dark green flak jacket covered by a white flame-printed trench coat. On his left leg he also ties a small pouch on it Personality Eon is a laid back, proud, lover of the concept of going with the flow. He loves nature. He is very loyal. He is also a friendly and kind person who seeks to help people in need. Sometimes, his proud ego can take the best of him. He is described as very intelligent but sometimes reckless. Eon is logical about many thing. His recklessness can cause him to take the hard way through. Eon is very good at solving problems and puzzles. Eon loves victory and hates to lose. Depending who he is fighting, the duel has a whole different meaning. Sometimes he acts very strange and silly when he is fighting. Mostly he is very serious and focused. Relationships None yet Regular Skills and Abilities Moderate Hand-to-Hand Combatant-'''Eon has spent years training in the arts. He is very good at offense and defense. His accuracy and speed are almost perfect. He still trains in the various martial disiplines. '''Master Tactician: Eon is very observative in battle and can easily point out the weakness of his opponents and use them to his own advantage. Eon usually does not defeat his opponents with reckless brute force, instead using his own wits. Moderate Endurance: Eon can go on for a fair amount of time and usually never tiring his stamina is unmatched by most. Eon has fought battles on the scale of wars while at full energy. Fair Durabilitiy: Not only can Eon go on forever he can keep going even after taking major damage from his opponents. He has proved in battle to be able to take large amounts of punishment and normally, easily brushes off attacks without hesistation. Unfortunately, he can only take so much damage, he can not withstand the strongest of attacks though. Enhanced Pulse-Eon's pulseman abilities allow his heart to pump the perfect amount of energy at a time allowing his spirit to rise to high heights. This increases his willpower and his thrive to complete his goal. Supernatural Powers Pulseman Spirit-Born with these mysterious abilities, Pulse Manipulation allows him to sense, manipulate, and interact with a pulse. It grants him the abilities: *'Electronic Wave Disruption-'''Produces a disruptive pulse which can scramble electronic systems, and create a hypnotic masking effect to disguise brain wave patterns from psychics whether it be it a life pulse, "EMP", or electronic radio wave. *'Pulse Adoption:' The ability to become or enter a pulse. *'Pulse Manipulation:' The ability to change the shape or speed of ones pulse. *'Pulse Repulsion:' Ability to change the direction and velocity of ones pulse. *'Pulse Execution:' Ability to stop ones pulse. *The ability to control, manipulate and enhance '''Pulse Waves'. *The ability to create pulse waves. *Ability to move tectonics . *Ability to create magnetic fields and force fields. *Ability to create an electromagnetic pulse. 'Orally-' Eon can produce sound waves through his mouth, kind of like a banshee's scream. Limitation Must be careful to not use a powerful force in front of a mirror. It can reflect back onto the user.